Rain of Change
by PinkamenaDionePie
Summary: At a rainy night a young guy named Tony(nickname: Craze) who's life is a complete mess have yet to face a drastic change as he for yet unknown reasons ended up in Eqestria home of many creatures but mostly to the magical ponies.
1. Chapter 1 - A rainy Night

It was another rainy day and the wind was blowing through the trees while lightning cracked  
the sky followed by loudly growling thunder. The thunder was only slightly interrupting the  
sounds of metal music that was coming through the open window of a 4 story house way up  
high. Inside, sitting in the darkness, only his face shining in the light of the computer screen,  
although it was mostly hidden by his long black hair that covered his left face half. Drowning  
himself to the sound of the loud sound of "Slipknot" as it was yet another lonely day. Upon  
closer look his blue eye was showing nothing but pain and him being on the edge of sanity.  
For that young man everyday was a struggle of reality and with himself to keep is Monster hidden.  
Suddenly as the door bursted open and a elderly voice yelled from across the room through the loud  
music "FOR GOD'S SAKE, TONY TURN THAT AWFUL NOISE DOWN" with a sigh he did as was told,  
"Yes granny..." the elderly voice continued "When your parents would be here they.." but it was rudely  
interrupted as Tony raised his voice "They are not! and they would not care about anything anyway!..."  
as he stood up to close the door he continued, "Now go! i turned it down.. leave me alone.." the door  
closed with a loud thud that was overwhelmed by the loud sound of thunder "..just leave me alone like  
everybody else...". Some time later as he was laying in his bed sleeping, the window was still open when  
a unnatural loud thunder disturbed the peace and woke up the young Tony. From one to the other second  
he was wide awake looking out the window at rainy night only lid up by the lightnings cracking up the sky,  
when suddenly right in his window was a creature he only knew from TV and pictures, as it was lid up by  
lightning a winged pony as he shook his head after it vanished into the darkness of the night it was gone  
as the next lightning brightened up the night once more but a shadow in the distance was flying away towards  
the not to far forest and he could swear to have heard someone calling him. Not even thinking twice Tony  
quickly put on some clothes and shoes and went outside in the rain and ran quickly towards the forest where  
he seen the shadow disappearing too. It was raining heavily and dark, if it was not for the lightning he would've  
run into something yet, panting strongly he arrived at edge of the forest but could not see a thing, and especially  
not a pony, he just said to himself "Was it just a dream... but it seemed so real.. but then again how could there  
be a real Pegasus here.." as he was about to turn around it was like something was calling for him out of the forest.  
Hesitating a moment but then he went in the dark forest and tried to see anything he went slowly not even caring he  
was soaking wet from the heavy rain. He didn't even dare to shout out, but soon as another lightning barely lid up  
the forest he noticed a shadow again that seems to be guiding him to the right place, but seemingly endlessly walking  
somewhere he seems to have been lost and there was nothing but forest around.. "Great.. now where am i... i can't  
even see the light of the city anymore.. " the forest was suddenly brightened by another really strong lightning and the  
shadow was back as it jumped between 2 trees and was gone.. Tony still wasn't sure just what the heck was going on,  
he just shook his head and ran for the trees and jumped between them.. and he was still in the same forest or was he ?  
It was still raining heavily and the forest looked the same, yet again all forests look the same.. but there was something  
different Tony didn't felt himself, sighing strongly he said "Well i guess i try to find my way back home..." but as soon  
he tried to move his eyes widened as his body did not want as he did and feel down to the ground hitting his nose on a  
stone, that seemed to be rather far.. "How did i hit that.. wait.. why did i even fell down and why do i feel so strange..."  
A lightning revealed a pond nearby as Tony crawled more or less to it and tried to stand up shaking he almost had a  
heart attack as he saw his reflection in the by the lightning lid up water... "AHHHHHH.. i.. i... i am a PONY!..."

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2 - The first Friend

"Nonononononono... what's going on ? Is this another dream ?" Quite shocked after discovering he turned into a pony, Tony kept looking at the water surface to get another glimps at his new self everythime a lightning lid up the surroundings. While he was to busy looking shocked at his pony form, and avoiding a heartattack each time he did not notice he already stood up and was already walking around like he's always been a pony, each time before another lightning lid up the water surface he was pacing from left to right and back, also he faild to notice something was coming closer to him hidden in the dark rainy night. The shadow drew closer to him unoticed, it finally next to him, and a female voice yelled over the loud noice over rain and thunder "What are you doing in this rain?!" Tony was just very close to her face as a lightning brightned it up in a very creepy way, a beautiful blue mare with silverish mane and a umbrella stood infront of him, but at the creppy sight he screammed loudly before trying to run away "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tony did not get very far as he slipped on the wet grass and fell forward in the lake. Tony almost stood in his bed as he suddenly woke up panting heavily, looking around with wide open eyes he noticed he was in his room, but how's that possible he was wondering "Was it just a dream after all ?.." He looked down at himself, everything was back to normal he was not a pony anymore, as he climbed out of his bed and headed towards the door and opened it, there was a long strange hallway infront of him, it was dark and cold. He hesitated, but as his room started to vanish behind him his eyes got wide and he made a run for it, and a deep and dark sounding voice echoed as he ran "Come to me boy... it is time... time to-" but that voice was cut off and another female voice, the one from before could be heard now "Hey you, wake up already" Tony stopped running already as he looked confused and almost whispered "wake... up.. ?" Once he finished everything turned white and he slowly opened his eyes, as his blurry vision slowly became clearer he saw the face from the night before and was about to scream again as he opened his mouth wide, but the blue mare interrupted him with a annoyed face "You are't going to scream again.. are you ?" Still with open mouth he stared at her for a moment and then closed it and shook his head, but remaind silent as he suddenly felt strong pain in his head and put his hoof on it, and felt bandages. The Blue mare sighed "You hit your head pretty bad when you fell down that lake, you can be glad i was there to pull you out, so what's your name ?" His hoof still holding his head he just looked at her but did not say a word, and the blue mare narrowed her eyes as she continued a little angry "Hey i asked you something! Also a 'thank you for saving my life' couldn't hurt either" He looked down as he was still confused, and kinda worried of just what the hell was going on, after a moment he finally started mumbling something "Thank you for saving me..." she looked at him one eyebrow raised and not quite satisfied as he looked up and continued "Just call me Craze..." her eye twiched a little a she was a little confused "Well that is a interesting name... ***ahem***" while she got a posing position on her hind legs she said "I am the Great and Powerful TRRRRRRIXIEEE" while 'Craze' was looking rather disturbed at her with now his eye twitching he was unable to respond to that introduction, and the blue mare just sighed and got down on all her hooves "Yea go ahead laugh... i'm nothing but a laughing stock these days... nopony want to see The Gre- .. who am i trying to sell that anymore.. nopny want to see Trixie a unicorn like anyother performing petty magic tricks..." Trixie just looked down depressed as she turned around, when Craze tried to get up, as he never seen any magic before he rather eger to see it "Umm.. well.. i..i would like to see it.. Trixie.." She turned around as she had a certain glow in them as she was excited "You do?!" Craze nodded "*ahem* then be amazed by the magic of The Great and Powerful TRRRRIXIE!" She began as she was performing all kind of magic in the small tent, growing flowers out of her horn, levitating, turning an apple into an orange, and many more as she finished off with paper birds. Craze was enjoying his first real magic show, clopping his for applaud "That was awesome, i never seen anything like it, really amazing" as Trixie looked at him after that she blushed a little but shook it off "So does that mean you never saw magic in your life ?" He shook his head, as he yet had to understand where he was, and the Trixie continued talking "Well, were there no unicorns where you come from ?, and if you not from around here, where do you come from ?" Craze looked away as he was not really sure how to answer that, telling her he comes from the human world was just as crazy he just turned into a pony, but he then answered "W-well.. i don't really know where i come from, and i just happned to be lost here..." Trixie came closer to him, which just made a it awkward as she was almsot face to face to him and he slightly blushed, she then jumped back as she finished her 'investigation' "Well, since you are a pegasus, shouldn't you be from Cloudsdale ?" Craze just shrugged and she continued "MM well, anywhere you were going ?" he just wanted to find a way of course, kind of atleast as he thought back whats waiting back there for him he wasn't really eger to get back, eventhough he was a pony right now "Ehhh... well.. not really actually..." Trixie was quiet for a while as she began thinking, and then looked up to him "Well, i suppose we can travel along for now, not like i have anywhere to go really either" Craze smiled and nodded as he for the first time found someone that was something close to a friend, and as he not yet knew where exactly he was, nor what was ahead of him on his journy and his new friend Trixie.


	3. Chapter 3 - The journey begins

Trixie began to fold up the tent to put it in her saddlebags to other stuff, while Craze just sat there and watched her use her magic as he was still fascinated by it. But soon all was packed and the journey bagn, as they headed deeper into the forest. They walked quietly for a while before Craze broke the silence, and looked to Tixie still having trouble to with his mane hanging in his face all the time "Ehh.. so.. do you have any idea where we going ?" she stopped to take a quick look around and then continued to walk and spoke "Nope, absolutely not a clue" Craze had a distrubed look on his face as his right eye began to twitch "Uhhh... Great.. sooo we just gonna walk around in this endless forest until something kills us ?" Trixie continued to walk without a fixed path and replied "Well, it's probable, not like it's safe anywhere these days" Craze trotted up closer to Trixie as he was obviously a little confused "Not safe anymore ? What do you mean, did something happen ?" Trixie sighed and stopped opening her mouth ready to say something, when screams torn the air, they did not seem far form the sound of it and Craze nervously asked "What in the world was that..." before Trixie could answer more screams and yelling could be heard as it was also coming closer, fast. Craze gulped "I... i.. i think we should-" but before he could say another word he was interuppted as a white pony in black armor and with a mane that looked almost like flames sticking out the helm like a brush, came flying at him and crash landed on him and they were both send flying into a three. Four more soldiers came running out of thick forest, making a line of defense infront of them. Craze was out, and so was the pony that landed on him, While Trixie hid behind a three no clue what's going on now, it was quiet for a moment. When suddenly from between the threes Skeleton Ponies with old rusty black armor came gushing out like water, their empty sockets where the eyes are supposed to be where glowing blood red, their tails looking like rotten threads, they did not hesitate to chrage at the soldiers with their axe spears. One of the soldiers held up his sword as he yelled with a deep voice "Defend the captain, let's send this rotten basters back to their graves, ATTACK!" and so they did, as four soldiers stood against a skeleton army of atleast 20 times as many. Bones where crushing and flying through the air aswell as some pices of armor, one skull landed infront of Trixie which she kicked away disgusted, while the fighting continued despite that they were outnumbered the sodliers had easy play with those skeletons. When finally a gray/black stallion crushed the skull of the last skeleton underhoof, they immediately came up running to the pony that was still knocked out laying on Craze who was still out himself. "Captain! Captain!" they put the pony, who was apparently a mare of him, and tried to wake her up, while Trixie came slowly out of hiding and came to check if Craze was alright "Hey you fool, wake up already." Both of them snapped out of it and woke up at the same time, and yelled loudly, as a late reaction of their crash "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they then looked at each other, and did it again "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trixie could only facehoof and mumbled "He's fine..." they looked at each other and Craze looked like he's been hit by a train. The white mare in the black armor stood up as she looked at Trixie and Craze, nopony said a word and it was awkwardly silent until the mare spoke "Ah i'm sorry you guys got caught up in that..." craze and Trixie looked at them confused and then each other and back to the group of soldiers and Craze asked rather loud and rapidly "Who the HELL are you, and WHAT THE HELL were THEY! ?!" The mare looked at him kinda angry, but then smirked and then pointing from right to left she introduced the soldiers who were all wearing purple armor. First she pointed to a very tall and bulky pegasasus stallion who was grayblue and had a short black mane "That is Bull, not very smart but good for the rough parts" Next she pointed to his left to a black pegaasu mare with blonde mane with black streaks "Zero, smart and fast, your every job mare" to her right, a unicorn stallion with beige fur and black mane, he was rather tall "Ceasarion, good soldier, if he wouldn't mind is looks so much..." and all to the left, a white and black unicorn stallion with black mane "Neon, one of the best, he rarely speaks though" She looked back to Craze and Trixie "Well, I am Captain Thunder Night, Captain for the Lunar Guard of the Night, and that is my squad, well or what's left of it, also known as Team Viking in the Lunar Guard. And who are you two might be, lost all out here ?" Craze was a bit confused still but spoke first "I'm Craze" Trixie was yet not sure what to think of all of that "And i'm Trixie" Thunder began again once they finished to introduce themself "Well, those THINGS are reanimated soldiers, it's quite a long story, i don't know it all. But what i know is they are from a long gone time, they returned along with their King who returned a few months ago. They are called the Army of Doom, their King Kardan, who was the Leader of the acient Empire of the Rain. The princess did not say much else about it, infact this is pretty much it. Just the most important thing, when he returned he somehow managed to take the Elements of Harmony and scattred them all over the planet. Now the 6 ponies are each looking for their element. We were assigned to Miss Rainbow Dash, but she got captured in that ambush just now. So we don't have any more time to sit here and chat, be seeing ya" Craze and Trixie stared after them as they turned around and were about to head out. Trixie looked down not sure why she said what she were about to, as she looked back up at them "Wait!, i... i want to help" Everypony looked surprised at Trixie when Captain Thunder said "This is no matter for a civilian to be involved, go home" not even turning around. Trixie walked up closer as her face showed how determined she was "Trixie does not care, Rainbow Dash... she.. she is a friend... Trixie must help" Nopony saw that Captain Thunder smiled a little as she continued to head out "Then hurry along.. Miss Trixie" Trixie smiled as she trotted up close to the group, but she stopped and looked back at Craze who was still sitting in the same spot no clue of whats going on or what just happened. Trixie narrowed her eyes before she yelled back "You coming or what ?" Craze not sure what to do even looked down and back up before getting up and hurrying to catch up with the group. He looked up the cloudless sky wondering why he was here and what is going to happen now. Clueless of what the future holds the group of two ponies has grown and soon has to face great challanges.


End file.
